iNeed To Know
by Subject87
Summary: Carly confronts Freddie with questions she needs to know the answer to, oneshot.


Carly paced back and forth across the iCarly studio and waited, she'd called Freddie here to talk to him about something that had been on her mind for a long time. It was a question, one that really shouldn't be that important to her but it was driving her insane.

The need to know the answer to this question was like a burning sensation in her heart which was driving her nuts. Sam was long gone, at Carly's request, which seemed appropriate since Sam never really supported the notion of Carly and Freddie together, which was really the point of Carly's pacing.

Carly Shay had finally fallen in love with Freddie Benson, the only problem was she had no idea if he still felt the same or if he even wanted to try it again. She knew the taco truck incident still haunted him in a way she knew all too well.

She jumped and looked up as she heard the door open and sighed in relief when Spencer walked in.

"Hey Kiddo, what's going on? You walk across that floor anymore and you're going to walk a hole in it" he teased.

Carly stiffened, was it that obvious? "N-Nothing" she lied. Oh how she hated lying, especially to Spencer, but not it just seemed like the only choice at the moment.

Spencer shook his head "You're a horrible liar" he said "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Hanging her head in shame she mumbled "Yeah."

"So why lie to me?" he asked curiously.

"Because.. I don't know where to start" Carly muttered "It's just all so.. confusing"

"How about you start at the beginning?" Spencer asked, actually sounding rather wise for a change.

"Alright well lately I've been.. noticing things about Freddie that I've never really noticed like how the way he smiles can just..." she trailed off, her cheeks turning pink.

Spencer nodded knowingly "Can what?" he asked

"Can make me weak kneed.. and the way he's always caring about me, making sure that I'm happy..." she trailed off "I mean, I always use to chalk that up to his crush for me, he was always doing anything I asked him too"

Spencer nodded again "I remember" he smiled "I wasn't proud of the way you took advantage of him.. I wish I had interfered"

Carly nodded "I do too.. But I wish more that I had been mature enough to realize that he really cared about me, which is why he did those things"

Freddie had just walked in when she'd started her last sentence and smiled "Do you really?" he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

She whipped around so fast that she felt like her neck might pop off. She brushed her long hair out of her eyes, it quickly fell behind her shoulders to reveal her bright red face.

Spencer stepped away quietly and headed for the door, glad that finally those two would figure out what they felt for each other.

Carly clasped her hands together and looked down, suddenly shy.

"So.. Why did you call me here?" he asked curiously, walking over to her and standing right in front of her.

"Oh you know..." she trailed off and looked up at him "I need to ask you something" she said, "And I really need to know the answer"

"Alright..Ask away, you know you can ask me anything" he said.

"All those nice things.. the way you ask me if I'm okay, you look out for me" she trailed off "When ever one of Spencer's creations goes wrong you always make sure I'm okay before anyone else... Why?" she asked, biting her lip.

Freddie looked at her curiously for a moment "Because you're happiness and well being are the first thing that pops into my mind" he said "So I always make sure you're happy and okay.. "

She looked up at him "Why?" she pressed, her heart racing.

"Because..." he looked away for a moment "I love you" he mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" she asked, unable to hide her grin as she replayed those words in her mind.

"I love you" he said, louder this time, "But I'm tired of telling you that" he said bitterly.

She visibly recoiled and sighed "I know" she whispered but.. things are changing" she hinted.

He looked up in surprise "changing?" he asked curiously and smirked "Okay if this is some stupid prank you and Sam are pulling it's not funny and quite frankly I am hurt tha-"

He was cut off by a glare from Carly "Sam isn't here anywhere" she said "it's just you and me.. and we have some talking to do if you think I'd ever do that to you"

"I'm just...skeptical" he said finally, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head "I deserved that.. I haven't been a good friend lately Freddie and I regret that more than you'll ever know"

Freddie shook his head "It's not your fault Carly.. Just let it go."

Carly nodded and looked up at him "Last question" she said smirking "Is it too late for you too love me?" she asked, mimicking the question she'd pretended not to hear a few days ago.

Freddie looked up, obviously shocked, and shook his head quickly "Never" he said honestly.

Carly bit her lip and said nothing as she leaned over and kissed him softly. When she pulled back she giggled at the shocked look on his face "I love you Freddie, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it"

Freddie shook his head "No, don't apologize" he insisted "The wait was well worth it.. I promise" he trailed off for a minute "Does this mean we're... Together now?" he asked curiously]

"If you wanna be" Carly replied "Do you wanna be?"

"Hey!" he protested, "I thought you said no more questions.." he trailed off for a minute again, as if he were thinking, and smirked "Of Course I want to, I've wanted this since we were eleven, remember?"

"How could I forgot?" she said playfully and took his hand "I guess patience does pay off in the end."

Freddie nodded "Yes it does" he said softly.

**Note: **Hope you like it, I wrote this to help get myself back into writing and for the creddie Olympics, this didn't quite turn out how I imagined it but I hope you like it. I don't own iCarly or anything related to it.


End file.
